Cinderella (1950)
Cinderella is a 1950 American animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by RKO Radio Pictures. Based on the fairy tale "Cendrillon" by Charles Perrault. Twelfth in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film released on February 15, 1950 by RKO Radio Pictures. Directing credits go to Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske and Wilfred Jackson. Songs were written by Mack David, Jerry Livingston, and Al Hoffman. Songs in the film include "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes", "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", "So This Is Love", "Sing Sweet Nightingale", "The Work Song", and "Cinderella". Plot Cinderella is the much-loved only child of a widowed aristocrat. After deciding that his dearly beloved daughter needs a mother's care, Cinderella's father marries Lady Tremaine, a proud and confident woman with two daughters from her first marriage, Drizella and Anastasia. Plain and socially awkward, these stepsisters are bitterly envious of the beautiful and charming Cinderella. After the death of Cinderella's father, Lady Tremaine and her daughters take over the estate, and begin to abuse and mistreat Cinderella out of jealousy, and even allow their cat, Lucifer, to torment her. Despite being forced into servitude in her own home, Cinderella becomes a kind and gentle woman and befriends the animals living in the barn and many of the mice and birds who live in and around the chateau. At the royal palace, the King is distressed that his son does not intend to marry. Determined to see grandchildren before he passes away, the King and the Duke organize a ball for Prince Charming in an effort to enable his son to marry, with every eligible maiden in the kingdom requested to attend. When the invitation to the ball arrives, Cinderella asks her stepmother if she can attend, since she too is an eligible maiden. Lady Tremaine agrees, provided Cinderella finishes her chores and finds something suitable to wear. Her animal friends, led by Jaq and Gus, fix a gown that belonged to Cinderella's late mother, using beads and a sash cast away by Drizella and Anastasia. When Cinderella wears her dress just before departing, Lady Tremaine compliments Cinderella's gown, subtly pointing out the beads and sash. Angered by the apparent theft of the discarded items, the stepsisters destroy the gown, forcing Cinderella to remain behind while her step-family leaves for the royal ball. At the point of giving up her hopes and dreams, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother appears and bestows upon Cinderella a silver blue dress with glass slippers, and transforms a pumpkin and various animals into a carriage with horses, a coachman and a footman. Cinderella departs for the ball after the godmother warns her that the spell will break at the stroke of midnight, meaning that her dress and everything else will change back to the way they were. At the ball, the Prince rejects every girl (especially the stepsisters), until he sees Cinderella. The two fall strongly in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight. Cinderella flees to her coach and away from the castle, inadvertently dropping one of her glass slippers. After the Duke tells the King of the disaster, they plan to find Cinderella with the slipper they recovered during her exit. The next morning, the King proclaims that the Grand Duke will visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl who fits the glass slipper, so that she can be married to the Prince. When this news reaches Cinderella's household, her stepmother and stepsisters prepare for the Grand Duke's arrival. Cinderella, overhearing the news, begins dreamily humming the song from the palace ball the previous night. Upon realizing that Cinderella is the girl who danced with the Prince, Lady Tremaine locks Cinderella up to her attic bedroom. When the Grand Duke arrives, the mice steal the key to Cinderella's room, but before they can deliver it they are ambushed by Lucifer. The animals alert Bruno, Cinderella's bloodhound, who scares Lucifer out of the house. As the Duke prepares to leave after the stepsisters unsuccessfully try on the slipper, Cinderella appears and requests to try it on. Knowing that the slipper will fit, Lady Tremaine trips the footman, causing him to drop the slipper, which shatters into hundreds of pieces. The Duke laments over the broken slipper, but Cinderella then produces the other glass slipper, much to her stepmother's horror. Delighted at this indisputable proof of the maiden's identity, the Duke slides the slipper onto her foot, which fits perfectly. Soon after, Cinderella and the Prince celebrate their wedding, surrounded by confetti tossed by the King, the Grand Duke and the mice. Cast * Ilene Woods as Cinderella * Eleanor Audley as Lady Tremaine * Luis Van Rooten as Grand Duke and the King * Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq, Gus, and Bruno * William Phipps as Prince Charming ** Mike Douglas as Prince Charming's singing voice * Lucille Bliss as Anastasia Tremaine * Rhoda Williams as Drizella Tremaine * Verna Felton as Fairy Godmother * Don Barclay as Footman * June Foray as Lucifer * Betty Lou Gerson as Narrator Production Made on the cusp between the classic "golden age" Disney animations of the 1930s and 1940s and the less critically acclaimed productions of the 1950s, Cinderella is representative of both eras. Cinderella was the first full-bodied feature produced by the studio since Bambi in 1942; World War II and low box office returns had forced Walt Disney to produce a series of inexpensive package films such as Make Mine Music and Fun and Fancy Free for the 1940s. Live action reference was used extensively to keep animation costs down. According to Laryn Dowel, one of the directing animators of the film, roughly 90% of the film was done in live action model before animation, using basic sets as references for actors and animators alike. Both Helene Stanley (Cinderella's live action model) and Ilene Woods (Cinderella's voice actor, selected from 400 other candidates) heavily influenced Cinderella's styling and mannerisms. Stanley was also the live-action model for Anastasia Tremaine as well.AFI's 10 Top 10 Cinderella Retrieved February 2, 2013 She would be so again for Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty and Anita Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Animators modeled Prince Charming on actor Jeffrey Stone, who also provided some additional voices for the film. Mike Douglas was the Prince's singing voice while William Phipps acted the part. In earlier drafts of the screenplay, the Prince originally played a larger role and had more character development than what he ultimately received in the final version of the film. In one abandoned opening, the Prince was shown hunting a deer, but at the end of the sequence, it was to be revealed that the Prince and the deer were actually friends playing a game. In an abandoned alternate ending, after the Duke discovered Cinderella's identity, she was shown being brought to the castle to be reintroduced to the Prince, who is surprised to learn that Cinderella was actually a modest servant girl instead of the princess he thought she was, but the Prince's feelings for her were too strong to be bothered by this and he embraced her; the Fairy Godmother was to reappear and restore Cinderella's ball gown for the closing shot. Walt Disney himself reportedly cut the alternate ending because he felt it was overlong and did not give the audience its "pay off", but the scene would later be incorporated in the video game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Other deleted material included an abandoned song that was tentatively titled the "Cinderella Work Song", which was part of a fantasy sequence that was set to take place after Lady Tremaine told Cinderella that she could only attend the ball if she finished her chores and found a suitable dress. In this abandoned sequence, Cinderella imagined herself multiplying into an army of maids in order to deal with her massive workload, all the while pondering what the ball itself would be like; the sequence was cut, but the title was applied to the song the mice sing when they work on Cinderella's dress. Additionally, there was a scene that took place after the ball in which Cinderella was seen returning to her home and eavesdropped on her step family, who were ranting about the mystery girl at the ball, and Cinderella was shown to be amused by this because they were talking about her without realizing it. Walt Disney reportedly cut the scene because he thought it made Cinderella look "spiteful" and felt the audience would lose sympathy for her. For the first time, Walt turned to Tin Pan Alley song writers to write the songs. The music of Tin Pan Alley would later become a recurring theme in Disney animation. Cinderella was the first Disney film to have its songs published and copyrighted by the newly created Walt Disney Music Company. Before movie soundtracks became marketable, movie songs had little residual value to the film studio that owned them and were often sold off to established music companies for sheet music publication. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" became a hit single four times, with notable versions by Perry Como and the Fontane Sisters. Woods beat exactly 309 girls for the part of Cinderella, after some demo recordings of her singing a few of the film's songs were presented to Walt Disney. However, she had no idea she was auditioning for the part until Disney contacted her; she initially made the recordings for a few friends who sent them to Disney without her knowledge. Reportedly, Disney thought Woods had the right "fairy tale" tone to her voice. Interestingly, almost 30 years before he made "Cinderella" into a feature-length animated film, Walt Disney already made a short film of it as the last of the Laugh-O-Gram series, as a Roaring 20's version. This short is included as an extra on the Cinderella Platinum Edition DVD. During production, Walt Disney pioneered the use of double tracked vocals for the song "Sing Sweet Nightingale", before it had been used by artists in studio recordings such as The Beatles. When Ilene Woods had completed the days recording of "Sing Sweet Nightingale", Walt listened and asked her if she could sing harmony with herself. She was apprehensive about the idea as it was unheard of; though she ended up singing the double recording, including second and third part harmonies. Ilene Woods reveals the innovation in an interview.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6Prjci0Hu4 Music * "Cinderella" - The Jud Conlon Chorus, Marni Nixon * "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" - Cinderella * "Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale" - Drizella, Cinderella * "The Work Song" - The Mice * "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - The Fairy Godmother * "So This Is Love" - Cinderella, Prince Charming * "So This Is Love (reprise)" - Cinderella * "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (reprise)" - The Jud Conlon Chorus On Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic, this includes "The Work Song" and "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" on the first disc, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" and "So This Is Love" on the second, and "Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale" on the fourth. On Disney's Greatest Hits, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" is included on the first volume and "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" on the second. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Cinderella was first released by Walt Disney Records on February 4, 1997 and included a bonus demo.http://www.amazon.com/Cinderella-Original-Disney-Records-Soundtrack/dp/B000001M2M/ On October 4, 2005 Disney released a special edition of the soundtrack album of Cinderella, for the Platinum Edition DVD release, which includes several demo song cut from the final film, a new song, and a cover of "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes".http://www.amazon.com/Walt-Disneys-Cinderella-Original-Soundtrack/dp/B000AYYUGG/ The soundtrack was released again on October 2, 2012 and consisted of several lost chords and new recordings of them.http://www.amazon.com/Cinderella-Various-Artists/dp/tracks/B008XNPMP4/ It was released a third time in 2012 in a limited edition "Music Box Set" consisting of the soundtrack without the lost chords or bonus demos, the Song and Story: Cinderella CD and a bonus DVD of Tangled Ever After.http://www.amazon.com/Disney-Cinderella-Music-LIMITED-Tangled/dp/B009M64C1Q/ Release The film was originally released in theaters on February 15, 1950, followed by theatrical re-releases in 1957, 1965, 1973, 1981, and 1987.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0042332/ Cinderella also played a limited engagement in select Cinemark Theatres from February 16-18, 2013.Cinemark Announces the Return of Favorite Disney Classic Animated Movies to the Big Screen Home media It was released on VHS video and laserdisc in 1988 as part of the Walt Disney Classics collection. The release had a promotion with a free lithograph reproduction for those who pre-ordered the video before its release date. In 1995, the film received a Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection video issue. Disney then restored and remastered the movie for its October 4, 2005 release as the sixth installment of the Walt Disney Platinum Editions series. According to Studio Briefing, Disney sold 3.2 million copies in its first week and earned over $64 million in sales. The Platinum Edition DVD of the original movie along with its sequels went on moratorium on January 31, 2008. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, a "Royal Edition" of Cinderella was released on DVD on April 4, 2011. This release had a unique limited edition number on every slip case and an exclusive art card. Disney released a Diamond Edition in October 2, 2012 in a 3-disc Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy Combo, a 2-disc Blu-ray/DVD combo and in a 6-disc "Jewelry Box Set" that includes the first film alongside its two sequels. A 1-disc DVD edition was released on November 20, 2012. Reception Cinderella currently has a score of 97% on Rotten Tomatoes. The overview of the film is, 'The rich colors, sweet songs, adorable mice and endearing (if suffering) heroine make Cinderella a nostalgically lovely charmer'. The profits from the film's release, with the additional profits from record sales, music publishing, publications and other merchandise gave Disney the cash flow to finance a slate of productions (animated and live action), establish his own distribution company, enter television production and begin building Disneyland during the decade. Disney had not had a huge hit since Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The production of this film was regarded as a major gamble on his part. At a cost of nearly $3 million, Disney insiders claimed that if Cinderella failed at the box office, then the Disney studio would have closed (given that the studio was already heavily in debt). The film was a huge box office success and allowed Disney to carry on producing films throughout the 1950s. It was the 5th most popular movie at the British box office in 1951. Awards The film received three Academy Award nominations for Best Sound (C. O. Slyfield), Original Music Score and Best Song for "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". At the 1st Berlin International Film Festival it won the Golden Bear (Music Film) award and the Big Bronze Plate award. In June 2008, the American Film Institute revealed its "10 Top 10"— the best ten films in ten "classic" American film genres—after polling over 1,500 people from the creative community. Cinderella was acknowledged as the 9th greatest film in the animation genre. American Film Institute recognition: * AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies - Nominated * AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions - Nominated * AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains: ** Lady Tremaine (Stepmother) - Nominated Villain * AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Nominated ** A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes - Nominated * AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals - Nominated * AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) - Nominated * AFI's 10 Top 10 - #9 Animated film Sequels and other media * A direct-to-video sequel Cinderella II: Dreams Come True was released on February 26, 2002. * A second direct-to-video sequel Cinderella III: A Twist in Time was released on February 6, 2007. * Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother have appeared as guests in Disney's House of Mouse. * Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother appear in the video game Kingdom Hearts and a world based on the film, Castle of Dreams, appears in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. All the main characters except Gus and the King appear. * A scaled-down stage musical version of the film known as Disney's Cinderella KIDS is frequently performed by schools and children's theaters.Disney's Cinderella KIDS * A live-action re-imagining of the film is in the works with Cate Blanchett playing Lady Tremaine.Cate Blanchett Up For A Wicked Role In Disney's Live Action Cinderella Feature Retrieved November 28, 2012'Downton Abbey' actress Lily James cast as 'Cinderella' opposite Cate Blanchett Retrieved April 30, 2013 Mark Romanek had originally signed on to direct the film with Simon Kinberg as producer and will have a script written by Chris Weitz.Cate Blanchett In Line to Play Wicked Stepmother Retrieved November 28, 2012Cate Blanchett Poised To Join Disney’s New ‘Cinderella’ Retrieved November 28, 2012 In January 2013, Romanek left the project due to creative differences.Disney's new 'Cinderella' loses director Mark Romane Retrieved January 18, 2013 Shortly after, Disney entered negotiations with Kenneth Branagh as a replacement. Emma Watson was offered to play Cinderella, but dropped out to work on a new adaptation of Beauty and the Beast, actresses Gabriella Wilde, Saoirse Ronan and Alicia Vikander were also offered the part but dropped out due to other works.http://www.starpulse.com/news/index.php/2013/03/02/emma_watson_in_talks_to_play_cinderellGlass Slipper Didn’t Fit Emma Watson In April 2013, it was reported that Bella Heathcoate, Lily James and Margot Robbie are testing for the part of Cinderella and Richard Madden is looked at for the Prince.Three Actresses Testing To See If Glass Slipper Fits For ‘Cinderella’ Lead On April 30, 2013, Lily James was cast as the title character. Branagh and Blanchett's involvement in the film was also confirmed that day.Lily James is Disney's Cinderella Retrieved April 30, 2013 On May 8, 2013, Richard Madden was cast as the Prince.Disney Casts 'Game of Thrones' Actor as 'Cinderella's' Prince References External links * * * * Category:Disney's Cinderella Category:1950 films Category:1950 animated films Category:1950s animated films Category:1950s fantasy films Category:1950s musical films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American musical films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films shot in Technicolor Category:Golden Bear winners Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Animation Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Disney films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Musical Category:Disney animated films Category:1950 films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:1950 animated films